Goofy
by llamallamaredpajamas3
Summary: When Brittany loses Beth at Disney World, she finds not only Beth but maybe her soul mate, but things might not be that easy. I don't really know were I'm going with this story so bare with me.


I ve always wanted to go to Disney World, it looks like so much fun from all the commercials I always see, so when Quinn said she wanted to take Beth there I was looking forward to going. We even invited Rachel. Quinn said it was because it would make it even when we go on rides, but I think it was because she has a crush on her and wants to hang out with her more, but she denies it. Britty! You ready! Beth bursts into the room and jumps on my bed. Almost Beth! Are you excited? By the look on her face I didn t even have to ask her she looked happier then she did on Christmas. Duh! Do I look happy? She smiled at me showing her teeth that had finally been growing. Of course you do, now go tell you mommy, I ll be ready in two minutes! She nodded, and ran out the door. I walked over to my closet. Quinn and I decided to move to Florida when Quinn got accepted to Stanford, and when I got offered teaching at a dance studio near by. We ve been best friends since she s had Beth in high school. I threw on a white tank top, and a pair of jean shorts, and headed out of the room. Morning Brittany, are you ready to go, I don t think Beth here can wait much longer. She gave me a playful wink. I m ready! I m almost as excited as Beth here! Good, Rach should be here any minute- She was cut-off by the ringing of the doorbell. I think that s her Quinn. I walked over to the door, and opened the door. Hey Rachel. I said cheerfully, Quinn had walked over with Beth and was now standing behind me. Hey guys! Ready to get to Disney World? We all nodded, Beth took a hold of my hand and guided me towards Rachel s car. The ride there only took us about fifteen minutes, I don t know why Quinn hadn t plan coming here sooner since it s so close. Okay, guys we re here. Now remember what I said Beth, no talking to strangers and no running off with out any of us, okay? Quinn had such a serious face on even I was listening to her. Of course mommy, I m gonna stay with you or Britty all the time. She smiled and then grabbed both of our hands. Rachel smiled at Quinn, and stood by her side. Okay were do you guys want to go first! Rachel spoke to us looking over the over sized map. I wanna go see Goofy! Beth cries out. Good idea! Me too! I looked at Beth and gave her a high-five. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other questioning, and laughed at us. B, your almost as bad as Beth and she s 5. Quinn laughed and took the map from Rachel. I know, but Goofy s awesome! I stuck my tongue out at them and did the weirdest face ever. Beth tried to copy me and we all ended up laughing at how adorable we both looked. Come on guys! I found were are real Goofy is. Quinn said leading us off into the day that s ahead of us. After what seemed like hours of walking around, taking pictures, and going on rides we were all getting hungry and tired. Come on, guys there s a table right their we ll sit there and eat. Anyone need to go to the bathroom? Quinn said sounding all mom like.  
No mommy, I ll stay here with Britty. Beth smiled at her. Actually, I have to go, come on Beth you can come with me. You and Rach order for us. I gave Quinn a look, and she rolled her eyes. They walked off, and me and Beth walked to the bathroom. Beth, I ll be right back, okay. Do not move from this spot, okay? She looked at me and nodded and sat down on the spot on the bench. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked towards the bathroom. As I left the bathroom I wiped my wet hand on my shorts, and tied my blonde hair back in a pony tail since it was getting really hot, it was probably already 90 degrees and it s only 12 o clock. I walked over to the bench were I sat Beth down, and she wasn t there. I started to panic, Quinn is going to freak. Okay, if I was Beth were would I go, I looked around. There was so many people, how am I going to find a 4 year old! Quinn s going to kill me, maybe someone saw her, maybe if I say her name she ll her me. Beth!? No answer. I m starting to panic now. Beth, this isn t the time to play hide n seek! I looked around and still couldn t find here. I ran my fingers through my hair. Okay plan B. Let me ask someone.  
I few feet away from me was a girl it looked like she was tying a little girls shoe, okay I ll ask her first. Excuse me! Miss. I have a question! I practically ran into her when she turned towards me. She looked at me like I had seven heads. Which is probably what it looks like right now. But, whatever. Um, yes is there something wrong? She looked at me and for the first time I saw her face, her chocolate brown eyes, raven hair, carmel skin colored, I was sort of stunned by her beauty that I forgot I was asking her a question until her voice interrupted my thoughts.  
Are you okay, or something? She said again. Uh-uh yeah, I was wondering if you saw a little girl, blonde, hazel colored eyes, talks a lot. I smiled trying to lighten the mood. I ve kind of missed placed her. I said. Beth. That s all she did, and my face lightened immediately. Oh my, yes! Did you see her? Where is she? I quickly started asking her questions. She laughed. Relax, she s right here. Beth, I ve found your Britty. She chuckled as she said Beth s nickname for me. Beth soon came from behind the girl holding a balloon smiling. There you are Britty! Look at my balloon! She smiled showing all her teeth again. Thank you, so much- I didn t know her name, I looked at her.  
Santana, Brittany right? She smiled at me, and I couldn t help but smile back. Yeah, thank you so much. It means a lot. I tried to stop my self from talking but I couldn t.  
No problem, she just walked up to me and said she liked my balloon and that, you would like it to because blue s your favorite color. So I gave it to her and we were going to look for you but you found us. She looked at Beth, who started to blush. That was very nice of you, thank you. I smiled at her. Well come on Beth, mommy s going to wonder were we are. Beth nodded and grabbed my hand. Santana s smile faded a bit, when I said mommy.  
It was nice meeting you Santana thanks again, umm see you around I guess? I smiled at her. She smiled lightly back. No problem have a good time, see you around Brittany. Bye Beth. She smiled and waved and turned away. Walking slowly. I glanced down and saw how perfectly toned her legs were, jeez. Maybe I should lose Beth more often.


End file.
